GIGOLO PART 2
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [kyumin] Hei yo! Nama ku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Ayah dan ibu ku hanyalah orang biasa. Usia ku baru 26 tahun dan aku masih single. Pekerjaan tetap ku adalah sebagai photografer sebuah majalah dewasa yang terbit di Jepang. Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tinggal dijepang. Aku pun tidak terlepas dari dunia malam jepang.
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

**GIGOLO (PART 1)**

**CHANGMIN - JAEJOONG - YUNHO**

**Rate M/Typos/GS**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Changmin POV**

Hei! Aku adalah Shim Changmin, Seorang arsitek senior disebuah perusahaan konstruksi ternama di Korea Selatan. Umur ku masih 26 tahun, masih sangat muda aniya? Bahkan banyak orang yang mengira bahwa aku adalah anak Senior High School yang baru saja lulus. Salahkan saja wajah tampan ku yang tetap awet muda dan bahkan kata orang wajah ku itu kekanakan sekali.

Terus terang saja, aku sangat menyukai wanita yang berusia 30 - 40 tahunan. Bagiku wanita dengan usia yang matang seperti itu sangat menarik, apalagi jika 'jam terbangnya' sudah tinggi, sehingga pandai dalam bercinta. Namun sebagai Arsitek senior yang mengharuskan untuk turun tangan kelapangan untuk melihat kondisi lapangan yang akan dijadikan sebuah bangunan membuat diriku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari wanita tersebut.

Maka dari itu, aku untuk mengiklankan diriku pada sebuah surat kabar berbahasa Inggris, untuk menawarkan jasa 'full body massage' dan tentunya dengan nama samaran ku yaitu 'Max'. Uang tidak masalah bagiku, karena aku berasal dari keluarga kaya dan gaji tetap ku perbulan bahkan bisa membeli dua mobil audi keluaran terbaru, belum lagi jika aku dapat memenangkan tender, namun kepuasan yang ku dapat jauh dari itu. Sehingga aku tidak memasang tarif untuk jasaku itu, diberi berapapun kuterima. Ya bisa dibilang kalau aku ini adalah seorang Gigolo yang tidak memerlukan uang, hanya untuk have fun saja.

**#Changmin POV End**

.

.

.

.

Iklan yang changmin pasang sudah hampir seminggu lamanya. Yang menelepon dan mengirim email ke dia pun banyak. Tapi entah kenapa dari semuanya itu belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Changmin juga harus memilih yang terbaik dari yang terbaik kan. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang menelepon hanya iseng - iseng saja atau hanya ingin ngobrol.

Sekitar pukul 18.00 KST saat changmin sudah memasuki mobilnya dan akan pulang ke apartment mewahnya dikawasan Dongdaemun, ponselnya berdering. Nomor asing tertera dilayar iphone 6 nya. Tanpa ragu pun changmin menganggkat telepon itu.

"Yeobseo?" suara merdu terdengar dari seberang line telepon.

"Ne. Nuguseyo?" tanya changmin

"Ah, benarkah ini Max? Saya Jaejoong, saya ingin memakai jasa layanan mu." ucap penelepon itu to the point.

"Ne, saya Max. Bisa kah kita video call?" changmin harus memastikan bahwa pelanggan pertamanya ini bukanlah seorang ibu - ibu yang gendut dengan lemak bertebaran dimana - mana. No! It's not his type!

"Oh baiklah, sebentar." wanita yang mengaku bernama jaejoong itu pun mengganti menjdai video call. Setelah jaejoong melakukan panggilan video call. Nampak lah dilayar ponsel changmin seorang wanita muda yang berkisar sekitar 20 - 25 tahunan. Hah... Ini bukanlah seleranya.

"Maaf nona, umur anda berapa? Karena saya hanya ingin melayani wanita yang berumur 30 - 40 tahunan saja." ucap changmin setelah melihat jaejoong.

"Hihihi..." jaejoong terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

'Damn! Neomu Kyeopta~' ucap changmin dalam hati melihat kelakuan jaejoong seperti itu.

"Ekhmm... Maaf ya, umur saya sudah 35 tahun, bahkan saya sudah memiliki dua orang anak yang berumur 10 dan 8 tahun." jawab jaejoong santai.

"Mwoya?! Hei adik kecil jangan berbohong ya. Wajah mu itu tidak bisa menipu ku." jawab changmin kesal. Hell! Wajah wanita ini benar - benar terlihat muda dan badannya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia pernah melahirkan anak.

"Aish. Lihat ini, Tanda pengenal dan SIM milik ku." jaejoong mengarahkan kartu tanda pengenalnya dan SIM nya untuk menunjukkan tahun lahirnya.

"Hah... Baiklah aku percaya. Dimana kita harus bertemu? Kebetulan aku juga sudah keluar dari kantor." jawab changmin menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Wait. Aku ingin bertanya, berapa ukuran penis mu itu eoh?" tanya jaejoong frontal tanpa malu - malu.

"Yaa! Noona aigoo. Ucapan mu itu tidak bisa diperhalus apa?"

"Jawab saja sih." jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Jaejoong adalah tipe orang yang akan terang - terangan.

"Eum... Sekitar 10 cm jika sedang tertidur dan 18 cm jika terbangun." ucap changmin sambil meraba selangkangannya.

"Jeoah. Lalu diameternya berapa?" tanya jaejoong lagi dengan wajah yang benar - benar polos.

"Sekitar 6 cm." jawab changmin lagi. Changmin sangat menyukai wajah jaejoong. Sangat manis dan lucu.

"Baiklah. Datang saja di Grand Intercontinental Seoul Parnas. Lantai 18 nomer 1802. Aku tunggu ya. Bye Max~" jaejoong langsung mematikan video call nya.

"Aigoo... Yeoja yang aneh." changmin menggerutu melihat kelakuan jaejoong ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, changmin sudah sampai di Hotel yang jaejoong maksud. Dengan penjagaan yang cukup ketat, changmin berjalan menuju lift. Lalu dia memasuki lift dan menekan angka 18.

Ting~ pintu lift terbuka, changmin langsung keluar dan mencari kamar bernomor 1802. Dilantai ini hanya ada 4 kamar saja. Sepertinya jaejoong ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Jika seperti ini, pasti kamarnya adalah kamar termahal dihotel ini.

Changmin segera menekan bel di depan kamar tersebut. Dan changmin dikejutkan dengan seorang pria tampan dan tinggi dengan kulit tan eksotis membukakan pintu, badan pria ini besar berisi mirip beruang. Pria yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan itu hanya mengenakan kimono berwarna biru donker.

'Wajahnya terlihat familiar' batin changmin

"Max?" tanyanya.

"Ne annyeonghaseyo. Apa saya salah kamar tuan? Saya mencari nona jaejoong." tanya changmin bingung. Kenapa ada namja lain? Apa maksud jaejoong?

Namja ini mencermati changmin dari atas hingga bawah. Setalah puas melihat changmin, dia pun mempersilakan changmin masuk ke dalam.

"masuklah" katanya. Changmin pun hanya mengangguk.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan gelap sekali. changmin memandang sekeliling, sebuah TV berukuran 52″ sedang memperlihatkan blue film. Lalu changmin memandang ke arah tempat tidur. Disana terdapat yeoja yang sedang duduk dengan hanya memakai sebuah lingerie hitam yang sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya putih. Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat changmin datang.

"Hai Max! Dia itu suami ku. Jung Yunho, mianhe aku tidak bilang kita nanti kita akan ditonton oleh suami ku." katanya enteng.

Jung yunho? Jung yunho yang memiliki Jung Corp itu kah? Bahkan hotel ini pun bagian kecil dari asset miliknya. Heran kenapa changmin tahu? Karena ayah changmin yang bernama Park Yoochun merupakan sahabat dari jung yunho ini. Shit! Bagaimana ini. Changmin gelisah.

"Waeyo Max ssi?" tanya yunho dengan suara baritone sexy nya.

"Aku sedang tidak dijebak karena akan tidur dengan istri orang kan?" tanya changmin bingung.

"Aniyo Max. Mianhe aku tidak bilang. Yunnie~~" rengek manja jaejoong. Yunho pun duduk menghapiri jaejoong dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Gwaenchana Max ssi. Aku yang mengizinkan istri nakal ku ini untuk bercinta dengan namja lain dengan aku sebagai penontonnya." jelas yunho atas pertanyaan changmin.

"Baiklah."

"Yey! Sekarang kau mandi dulu lah Max ssi." jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja didada bidang milik suaminya beruangnya.

"Ok. Aku tidak akan lama" jawab changmin sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segar. Badan tegapnya hanya terbalut handuk putih yang melilit dengan indah dipinggulnya. Abs 8 kotak terpahat dengan indah diperut hungga ke rusuknya. Sangat menggairahkan. Dan jangan lupakan rambut coklatnya yang basah menambah kesan sexy namja 26 tahun ini. (bayangin changmin keluar kamar mandi yang di Paradise Ranch)

Jaejoong masih duduk diatas bedcover tapi tanpa suaminya dipelukannya. Changmin mencari dimana keberadaan yunho. Ternyata yunho sudah duduk tenang disofa yang segelas wine ditangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Max? Kajja kita mulai. Kemarilah." jaejoong menepuk bedcover tepat disampingnya. Dengan pasti, changmin menghampiri jaejoong di tempat tidurnya.

"Boleh aku melepaskan handuk ku sekarang?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan menjawab "terserah kau saja, Max ssi"

Changmin segera lepaskan handuk yang melekat ditubuhnya. Jaejoong tertegun melihat changmin dalam keadaan naked. Changmin memang lebih sexy jika telanjang seperti ini. Padahal walaupun hanya terlihat perut dan dada bidangnya saja, jaejoong sudah kagum. Maklum lah perut suaminya sudah mulai tidak terbentuk seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu sejak mereka pertama kali berkenalan.

Setelah changmin melepaskan handuknya dan kemudian duduk disamping jaejoong, jaejoong langsung memeluk changmin dari samping. Changmin pun dengan ragu membalas pelukan jaejoong. Changmin masih canggung memeluk istri orang dan disaksikan oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Kau cantik sekali jae~" ucap changmin berbisik. Changmin tak habis pikir ada wanita secantik ini yang diperbolehkan oleh suaminya untuk bercinta dengan namja lain. Sungguh beruntungnya dirimu itu Chwang!

"Hihihi... Gomawo.." kata jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian berdiri diatas tempat tidur dan membuka lingerie nya dengan gerakan sensual.

Changmin menahan nafas melihat tubuh jaejoong yang kini naked didepan matanya. Kehidupan malam dan sex bukanlah hal baru bagi changmin. Dibesarkan di Virginia - Amerika Serikat membuat kehidupan masa mudanya sungguh liar dan bebas. Sex Yes! Drugs No! Itulah prinsip changmin selama hidup bebas disana.

.

.

.

Kedua bulatan payudara jaejoong cukup besar dan berwarna putih terlihat menggantung dengan indahnya. Diantara keremangan kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh dua buah lampu meja nakas samping tempat tidur, Changmin masih dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas betapa indah kedua bongkahan payudara yang kelihatan begitu sangat montok dan kencang. Samar changmin melihat kedua nipple mungilnya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"Beautiful~" ucap changmin tanpa sadar. Jaejoong benar - benar sempurna sekali.

"Max..." bisik Jaejoong di telinga changmin. Jaejoong pun kini sudah duduk manis diatas penis changmin yang masih tertidur.

Changmin tersadar dari kekagumannya menatap tubuh indah jaejoong. Changmin menatap wajah cantik jaejoong dengan pandangan memuja. Jaejoong semakin memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah changmin. Hembusan nafas jaejoong yang hangat menerpa bibir tebal changmin.

Changmin masih menatap penuh gairah melihat tubuh indah jaejoong. Changmin jelas sangat menikmati seluruh keindahan bidadari hadapannya ini. Mulai dari wajahnya yang cantik menawan, lekukan tubuhnya yang begitu seksi dan montok. Kedua buah payudaranya yang besar dan kencang dengan kedua nipplenya yang lancip, perutnya yang ramping dan pantatnya yang bulat padat seperti gadis remaja. Pahanya yang putih mulus dan betapa indahnya gundukan kemaluan jaejoong yang kelihatan begitu terawat dengan rambut yang dicukur rapih.

Shit! Hanya melihat jaejoong seperti ini saja sudah membuat penis changmin terbangun. Penisnya kini menusuk - nusuk perut rata jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti menyadarinya. Changmin tak bisa membayangkan nanti saat batang penisnya memasuki liang vagina nya yang sempit dan hangat. Changmin sangat ingin menumpahkan sebanyak mungkin spermanya ke dalam vagina jaejoong.

"Max~ ayo kita mulai~" bisik jaejoong seduktif yang membuyarkan fantasi sex changmin. Jaejoong menatap changmin dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir merahnya terlihat basah setengah terbuka.

Changmin mengecup lembut bibir jaejoong lembut yang setengah terbuka. Bibir jaejoong Begitu terasa manis dan lembut. Changmin memejamkan kedua mata bambinya menikmati kelembutan bibir jaejoong yang terasa manis. Kurang lebih tiga puluh detik, changmin terus mengulum bibir sexy jaejoong. Changmin meresapi segala manis dan kelembutan bibir semerah buah cherry itu. Dipeluknya tubuh hangat jaejoong yang masih berada dipangkuannya ini.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku Max?" bisiknya lirih setengah kelihatan malu.

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan jaejoong. Kedua tangannya kini sedang berada di atas pantat jaejoong yang bulat dan padat. Lalu perlahan diusapnya mesra pantat jaejoong dan sambil berbisik.

"Aku akan memuaskan mu noona sayang~~" bisiknya pelan.

Changmin mengelus - elus seluruh tubuhnya dan dengan sedikit gemas diremasnya kedua belah pantatnya yang terasa kenyal dan padat.

"Ugh~" jaejoong mengeluh lirih.

Changmin cukup heran dengan dirinya yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap kasar terhadapnya, walau sudah sangat bergairah, berbeda jika changmin melakukannya dengan teman one night stand nya. Changmin ingin memberikan kelembutan dan kemesraan kepada jaejoong.

Kemudian changmin kembali melumat bibirnya jaejoong. Disedot dan dikulumnya bibir menggoda itu secara bergantian dengan mesra atas dan bawahnya. Terdengar suara kecapan begitu indah mengalun memenuhi kamar ini. Bibir jaejoong sesekali menghisap bibir bawah changmin dan changmin membalasnya dengan menghisap bibir atasnya. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka tanpa menghiraukan ada sepasang mata musang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua dengan intens.

Kedua lengan jaejoong telah melingkar mesra dileher changmin dan jemari tangannya mengusap mesra rambut basah changmin. Batang penis changmin terasa semakin besar apalagi karena posisi tubuh mereka yang saling berpelukan erat membuat batang penis itu terjepit dan menempel keras di perut jaejoong yang rata.

.

.

.

Changmin menidurkan jaejoong dikasur kemudian menindih badan langsing namun berisi itu. Ditatapnya wajah jaejoong yang cantik sambil tersenyum manis pada changmin. Changmin menurunkan wajahnya sambil terus menjulurkan lidah di permukaan perutnya terus turun dan sampai di daerah yang paling dia sukai, yaitu vaginanya. Changmin memang sengaja tidak menyentuh payyudara indah milik jaejoong, dia ingin menikmatinya nanti.

Slurp... Sruptt... Srup...

"Ohh apa yang akan kau lakukan.. Max~ Ahh~" tanya jaejoong sambil memejamkan mata menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Lama kelamaan tangan jaejoong malah mendorong kepala changmin semakin bawah.

"eumm.. Slurpp..." Changmin sangat menikmati kegiatannya ini.

Changmin membuka bibir bibir kemaluan jaejoong dan memasukkan ujung hidungnya ke dalam celah kemaluan yang sudah sedari tadi banjir itu.

"Aaahh.. Nappeun~" jerit jaejoong cukup keras.

Terus terang vagina jaejoong adalah vagina terindah yang pernah changmin cicipi. Dengan bibir kemaluannya yang merah merekah dengan bentuk yang gemuk dan lebar itu membuat changmin semakin bernafsu saja. Bergiliran changmin mengulum bibir kemaluan jaejoong dengan mulutku.

"Ooohh lidahmu.. Feels good max~.." lirih jaejoong.

Changmin terus menikmati vagina indah jaejoong, sedangkan jaejoong terus mendesah merasakan kegelian, persis seorang gadis perawan yang baru merasakan seks untuk pertama kali. Kasihan jaejoong dan betapa bodohnya

Jung Yunho itu yang hanya memandang kegiatan mereka dari kegelapan.

"Aahh.. Suck my pussy with your mouth max!" desah jaejoong semakin liar.

"Sayang.. Aku ingin mencicipi punyamu juga"

"Geure noona~"

Changmin kemudian berlutut diatas dada jaejoong. Tangannya langsung meraih penis besar changmin dan sekejap jaejoong terkejut menyadari ukuran penis changmin yang lebih besa dari milik yunho.

"Damn it! Your dick so big, Max!" kata jaejoong kagum. Lidahnya langsung menjulur kearah kepala penis changmin yang sudah sedari tadi tegang dan amat keras itu.

"Mungkin ini tidak akan cukup kalau masuk di... eummhh...aah..." belum selesai kata - kata jaejoong keluar, changmin sudah menghunjamkan

Penis tegangnya kearah mulut jaejoong dan langsung memenuhi rongga mulutnya yang mungil itu. Doe eyes jaejoong menatap changmin dengan pandangan lucu. Sementara Changmin sedang meringis merasakan kegelian yang justru semakin membuat penisnya semakin tegang dan keras.

Sruppttt... Eummm... Eunggg... Aummm...

"Uhhh... Noona~~"

Jaejoong terus menyedot dan mengocok penis changmin keluar masuk mulutnya yang kini tampak semakin penuh. Tangan kanan changmin meraih payudara besarnya yang menggelayut bergoyang kesana kemari. Sedangkan tangan sebelah kiri changmin memberi rabaan di punggungnya yang halus itu.

"Mm.. hmm.." Sesekali jaejoong menggigit kecil kepala penis dalam mulutnya

"Shhh... Noona sudah tidak tahan lagi sayang... masukin sekarang juga..." pinta jaejoong sambil memegang penis changmin.

Segera changmin mengarahkan penis kerasnya ke selangkangan jaejoong yang terbuka di antara pinggang changmin. Chnagmin hanya menempelkan penisnya didepan vagina jaejoong yang sudah sangat basah dan makin memerah.

"Masukkan max~" pinta jaejoong dengan wajah bergairahnya.

Jlebb... Sekali hentakan changmin memasukkan penis besar dan kesar miliknya itu.

"So big! I love it max!" jaejoong merintih, wajahnya memucat seperti orang yang terluka iris.

Changmin merasakan vagina jaejoong begitu hangat dan masih sempit. Sangat pas untuk ukuran penis besarya. Penisnya terasa dipijit dan hisap. Jaejoong adalah merupakan wanita yang kesekian kalinya mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun bagi changmin, jaejoong adalah wanita setengah baya tercantik dan terseksi dari semua wanita yang pernah changmin tiduri.

Payudara jaejoong yang membusung besar itu langsung changmin hujani dengan kecupan - kecupan pada kedua nipplenya secara bergiliran, sesekali changmin juga berusaha mengimbangi gerakan turun naiknya pinggang jaejoong dengan cara mengangkat - angkat dan memiringkan pinggulnya hingga membuat jaejoong semakin bernafsu, namun dengan tetap changmin menjaga tempo hujaman penisnya kedalam tubuh jaejoong.

Tangan jaejoong menekan - nekan kepala changmin kearah buah dadanya yang tersedot keras sementara penis changmin terus keluar masuk semakin lancar dalam liang senggamanya yang sudah terasa banjir dan panas itu. Puting susu jaejoong yang ternyata merupakan titik nikmatnya. Dengan nakalnya changmin menggigit kecil hingga wanita itu berteriak kecil merintih menahan rasa nikmat sangat tiada taranya.

Puas memainkan kedua buah dadanya, kedua tangan changmin meraih dagu jaejoong dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mereka saling memainkan lidah dalam

rongga mulut secara bergiliran. Setelah itu lidah changmin menjalar liar di pipinya naik kearah kelopak mata jaejoong melumuri seluruh wajah cantik itu dan menggigit daun telinganya.

Genjotan changmin semakin keras menghantam vagina basah jaejoong,

"Ooohh... aahh.. aahh.. Mmhh... It's good Max! Fuck me harder!" desah jaejoong seperti seorang pelacur haus akan sex.

Jlebb... Plokk... Cmpkk... Cmpkkk... Changmin semakin brutal menggenjot vagina jaejoong. Secara refleks pula vaginanya menjepit dan berdenyut seperti menyedot penis changmin

"Akhh! Vagina mu menghisap penis ku noona... Ochhh... Jangan dijepit..."

Sekitar satu setegah jam non stop changmin terus memborbardir vagina jaejoong tanpa ampun dalam berbagai gaya. Badan jaejoong kemudain menegang, changmin mengerti kalau itu adalah gejala orgasme yang akan segera diraih jaejoong.

"Maxx... I wanna... aahh.. oohh.." desah frustasi jaejoong

"Hold on baby~~ wait me noona..." Tapi sia - sia saja changmin berbicara seperti itu karena jaejoong sudah menegang, tangannya mencengkeram erat

di pundak tegap changmin. Changmin meremas keras payudara jaejoong untuk menambah kenikmatan orgasme itu padanya.

Crottt... Crotttt...

"Ooohhh.. ngg.. aahh.. I'm cumm Max!" teriaknya panjang mengakhiri babak permainan ini. changmin merasakan jepitan vagina disekeliling penisnya mencengkeram erat sekali, desiran cairan kental terasa menyemprot penisnya. Terasa sangat hangat sekali.

Changmin kemudian makin mempercepat gerakannya, makin terdengar dengan jelas suara gesekan antara penis changmin dengan kemaluan jaejoong yang telah dibasahi oleh cairan dari jaejoong.

"Aaakhh... Nikmat sekali max!" desah jaejoong sedikit teriak.

"Jae noona... I'm comming baby~~~" desah

"Keluarkanlah sayang.. eesshh.." jawabnya

sambil mendesah.

"Noonaa~~~ Ahhh... Croott.. Crot.. Crrott..." teriak changmin agak keras bersamaan dengan spermanya yang keluar dan menyembur di dalam liang hangat milik jaejoong.

.

.

.

Changmin mengatur nafasnya setelah klimax. Dipandanginya wajah cantik jaejoong yang sangat indah mempesona. Sampai akhirnya kekaguman changmin harus berakhir saat suara yunho mengintrupsi changmin.

"Hemm.. hemm.." suara itu cukup mengagetkan changmin dan jaejoong. Ternyata yunho sedari tadi menonton kegiatan mereka. Yunho kini menghampiri ranjang king size ini dan mmebuka kimononya.

"Sekarang giliranku Max ssi. Terima kasih kau telah membangkitkanku. Kau

boleh meninggalkan kami sekarang," katanya seraya memberikan cek senilai dua juta won pada changmin.

Changmin kemudian menerima cek itu kemudian, dia segera memakai pakaiannya dan melangkah keluar kamar hotel ini. Jaejoong mengantarkan changmin sampai ke pintu sambil menghadiahkan changmin kecupan kecil dan pelukan hangat.

"Gomawo Max ssi. Kau sunnguh hebat sekali. Noona sangat puas. Nah, sekarang giliran suamiku, karena ia butuh melihat permainanku dengan orang lain sebelum ia melakukannya."

"Cheonma noona. Jika noona butuh saya lagi hubungi saya saja," jawab changmin sambil membalas kecupannya dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

.

'Kau sungguh beruntung Max! Tidak salah orang - orang memanggil dengan sebutan Max!' bangga changmin dalam hati sambil menampakkan smirk tampannya, Puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**Mianhe aku semakin mesum makin kesini. Salahkan changmin dan yunho yang udah lama gak membelai aku.. #Plakkk**

**Review Juseyo... **

**Next ada Kyumin dan Kaihun... Ditunggu saja yah...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFICTION**

**GIGOLO (PART 2)**

**KYUHYUN - SUNGMIN**

**Rate M/Typos/GS**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Hei yo! Nama ku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Ayah dan ibu ku hanyalah orang biasa. Usia ku baru 26 tahun dan aku masih single. Pekerjaan tetap ku adalah sebagai photografer sebuah majalah dewasa yang terbit di Jepang. Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tinggal dijepang.

Aku pun tidak terlepas dari dunia malam jepang. Oh ya, pekerjaan sampingan ku selain menjadi phografer adalah gigolo. Lalu kenapa aku jadi gigolo? Apa gaji ku selama ini kurang? Aniyo, menjadi gigolo hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi saja.

Pelanggan ku biasanya adalah wanita karir yang tidaa ingin terikat dalam suatu pernikahan atau ibu rumah tangga yang jarang dibelai suaminya. Kenapa aku lebih memilih wanita yang matang seperti mereka, karena mereka lebih liar. Nama samaran ku adalah Marcus Cho.

**#Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini kyuhyun memiliki jadwal untuk pemotretan di Korea Selatan, tepatnya pulau Jeju. Kyuhyun sudah sampai disalah satu resort sekitar pukul 4 sore waktu korea. Cuaca korea yang sudah memasuki musim dingin membuat kyuhyun berniat untuk berenang dikolam air hangat indoor yang resort sediakan.

Dengan santai kyuhyun memasuki area kolam renang. Terdapat beberapa pasangan yang berlovey dovey dipinggir kolam atau pun didalam kolam. Kyuhyun lalu membuka kaos biru muda serta celana pendeknya dan hanya menyisakan celana renang berwarna hitam.

Byurr... suara benturan air dengan tubuh kyuhyun terdengar begitu nyaring menggema diarea kolam renang ini. Tapi rupanya tidak ada seorang pun yang terganggu karena mereka asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Tetapi kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata kelinci yang sedari kyuhyun masuk area kolam sudah diperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah dua kali bolak balik berenang dari ujung ke ujung kolam. Hingga akhirnya balikan yang ketiga, kepala kyuhyun menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh menyelam ke air.

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Mereka sama - sama berbalik.

DEG.. DEG..

"Maaf agashi, saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda. Mianhamnida." Ucap kyuhyun sungguh - sungguh minta maaf.

Wanita yang ditabrak kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana tuan. Saya juga tidak memperhatikan sekitar." Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Sangat manis malah.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wanita didepannya ini. Wanita muda sekitar 20 sampai 25 tahun ini memakai baju renang potongan high cut di sisi pinggulnya dengan warna baby pink seperti warna permen kapas. Pada bagian dada, baju renang itu hanya dapat menyembunyikan setengah dari payudara besarnya yang seksi. Tonjolan nipple nya tersembunyi dibalik cup baju renangnya, membuat kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Nama anda siapa agashi?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Modus pun dimulai.

"Lee sungmin imnida" Sungmin menjabat uluran tangan kyuhyun.

Chup~ dikecupnya punggung tangan sungmin. Tangan putih nan halus itu membuat kyuhyun seperti tersengat listrik. Ada getaran yang aneh saat menjabat tangan sungmin. Apakah kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Nama yang cantik secantik orangnya. Aku Marcus Cho." kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang dapat membuat setiap wanita terpesona.

Greb~ tanpa aba - aba sungmin langsung memeluk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat bingung dan kaget akan perlakuan sungmin ini. Pikir kyuhyun apa yeoja ini sedikit gila karena tiba - tiba memeluk dirinya.

"Marcus ssi, bisa tolong saya?" Uacap sungmin lirih dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah kyuhyun.

"Minta tolong apa agashi?"

"Tolong berikan aku kehangatan Marcus ssi."

"Mwo? Maksud anda?"

"Iya puaskan aku. Akan ku berikan berapapun yang kamu mau. Hiks. Suami ku berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya di hotel ini. Hiks" ucap sungmin frustasi.

Greb~ kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh mungil yang ternyata sudah bersuami ini dengan erat. Tugas nya buka jika harus memuaskan wanita haus belaian seperti sungmin ini.

"Kau sudah bersuami? Ku kira kau anak kuliahan."

"Hihihi. Umur ku sudah 32 tahun marcus ssi. Dan aku sudah punya seorang anak."

.

.

.

.

mereka masih berpelukan tapi kini mereka sudah berada ditepi kolam. Sungmin menggesekkan perutnya ke penis kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus celana renangnya.

Damn it! Umpat kyuhyun dalam hati. Wajah sungmin sudah ditenggelamkan didada bidang kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengecupi dan menjilat nipple kyuhyun.

"Hey kelinci nakal. Kita lanjutkan dikamar ku saja hmm? Dan khusus untuk mu, aku tidak akan minta bayaran." Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga sungmin sambil menggigiti lembut.

"Oh jadi kau..." sungmin kaget jika kyuhyun memanglah seorang gigolo.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggendong sungmin ala bridal menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai tujuh. Tubuh sungmin hanya terbungkus handuk tebal dan besar yang memang disediakan oleh resort. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam petang, orang - orng pasti masih betah dikamar mereka masing - masing sambil menikmati sunset sebelum turun untuk makan malam.

Hanya beberapa petugas hotel saja yang berlalu lalang. Mereka menatap curiga ke arah kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun jalan dengan angkuh tetapi tetap mempesona. Sungmin sengaja memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kyuhyun. Dia juga agak malu karena perlakuan kyuhyun, dia masih bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya tapi kyuhyun malah menggendongnya. Ketika sungmin hendak protes, bibirnya malah dibungkam oleh bibir kyuhyun dan kata kyuhyun ini bagian dari pelayanannya.

Saat dilift pun kyuhyun terus saja menciumi bibir sungmin. Tidak peduli ada orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka. Ckckck! Dasar evil mesum. Sesampainya mereka dilift yang mereka tuju, kyuhyun buru - buru menuju kamar 723. Kyuhyun langsung menggesekkan kartu kamar dan buru - buru masuk kamar.

Saat memasuki kamar hotelnya, hanya cahaya matahari tenggelam lah yang menerangi kamar ini. Direbahkannya tubuh sungmin diatas ranjang.

Beautiful! Itulah unggkapan yang kyuhyun ucapkan saat melihat wajah sungmin yang terkena sinar matahari petang. Cantik, sexy dan menawan. Kyuhyun benar - benar terpesona dengan kecantikan sungmin. Belum pernah dia menemui wanita sesempurna sungmin ini.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang. Audah berapa banyak operasi yang kau jalani eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menindih badan sungmin.

"Aniyo. Semua tubuh ku masih alami. Bahkan saat melahirkan anak ku pun aku normal tanpa ada operasi."

"Ini pun asli?" kyuhyun meremas kuat Payudara kanan sungmin yang masih terbungkus dibalik baju renangnya.

"Eungg~ Ndehh~" desah sungmin.

.

.

.

Tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin pun kemudian mencium bibir kyuhyun. Bibir mereka saling memangut melakukan french kiss. Sungmin nenyusupkan lidahnya di mulut kyuhyun, menunjukkan bahwa sungmin sangat berpengalaman.

Cmpkk... eumpckkk... eunhh... mpckkk..

Suara decakan bibir dan lenguhan tertahan itu memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar. Tangan sungmin mengusap menyusuri perut hingga sampai pada penis kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari tadi. Sungmin meremas penis kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus celana renang. Sedangkan kyuhyun, dia sudah asik meremas kedua payudara sungmin. Dapat kyuhyun rasakan betapa kenyal dan kencang sekali payudaranya.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Dibaliknya tubuh sungmin hingga kini tubuh sungmin duduk diatas perut kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan kedua payudara montok yeoja kelinci ini dari balik baju renang yang dipakai sungmin hingga terpampanglah dua bukit menggantung di atas wajah kyuhyun dengan indahnya. Sungmin juga melepaskan celana renang milik kyuhyun maka terbebaslah penis besar nan gagah itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali menciumi wajah kyuhyun. Lidahnya menyapu leher kemudian ke dada dan nipple kyuhyun. Sesekali gigi kelincinya menggigiti permukaan kulit kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun juga menggelinjang kegelian. Kemudian lidahnya menyapu perut kyuhyun yang terlihat abs walaupun samar. Terus sungmin menjilati kyuhyun hingga sampai ke batang penisnya yang tegak.

Sungmin mengocoknya perlahan, Ujung lidahnya menari di lubang penis kyuhyun. Rasa hangat itu terasa manakala lidah lihai sungmin menyapu seluruh permukaan penis besar milik kyuhyun. Kemudian seluruh batang penis kyuhyun terbenam di mulut sungmin. Dihisapnya kuat penis keras itu mengeluar masukkan dalam mulut mungil sungmin.

"Ssh... stop ming!" Kyuhyun menjauhkan penisnya dari mulut sungmin. Dibalikknya lagi tubuh sungmin hingga kin sungmin sudah menungging didepan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyingkap baju renang yang yang hanya menutupi setengah dari pantat mulus milik sungmin.

"Fuck me now marcus! Akhh~~!" Sungmin berteriak karena kyuhyun langsung memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubang analnya tanpa aba - aba.

Plakk...

Plokk...

Plakk...

In...

Out...

In...

Pantat sungmin bergerak maju mundur,

demikian juga pantat kyuhyun saling berlawanan arah. Penis kyuhyun timbul dan tenggelam dalam lubang anal sungmin.

"Goshh~~ akhh... akhh... oohhh... fuvk me fuck me! Ohh Cho~!" Sungmin terus mendesah ke nikmatan, bersamaan dengan desahan itu semakin capat pula gerakan genjotan kyuhyun sambil menciumi punggung sungmin yang tidak tertutupi baju renangnya sampai ke pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun juga remas - remas bongkahan pantat seksinya. Sungmin menjilati jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Mmhh.. Aaahh.. mmh." desah sungmin yang

membuat kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk menggenjotnya.

Kemudian mereka berganti posisi. kyuhyun berbaring dan sungmin berada di atasnya. Kini sungmin bersiap untuk memasukkan penis kyuhyun ke dalam vagina basahnya. Sungmin terlebih dahulu menggesekkan penis kyuhyun di bibir vaginanya. Kyuhyun semakin keras dengan perlakuan sungmin.

Centi demi centi penis kyuhyun dimakan vagina sungmin.

Jlebshh... penis kyuhyun tertanam sempurna di vaginanya.

Sungmin bergerak turun naik beraturan. Payudaranya bergoyang turun naik pula. Pemandangan indah tersebut tidak kyuhyun lewatkan. Kyuhyun setengah duduk dan wajahnya menghampiri payudara sintal sungmin.

Diremasnya payudara sexy yang terus bergoyang mengikuti irama tubuh sungmin.

Srupp... slurpp... eummhh... sruptt... kyuhyun menjilat dan menyedot bergantian kedua buah sungmin itu.

"Arghh... Ohhh... ahh" sungmin terus mendesah tanda menikmati genjotannya sendiri.

Kini ditariknya tubuh sungmin sehingga ikut berbaring di atas tubuh kyuhyun. kyuhyun mulai menggenjot lagi dari bawah. Sungmin terdiam dan menengadahkan kepalanya dan sesaat kemudian sungmin berteriak.

Cmpkkk... plakk... plakk... cmpkkk...

"Arghh... Choo~~ Ini nikmat sekali... sshh..." Rancaunya.

Sekitar lima belas menit dengan posisi seperti itu, tubuh sungmin pun mengejang dan berteriak panjang.

"Akhhhh... sshhh... Chooo~~~~" sungmin mencapai puncaknya. Tubuh sungmin pun ambruk disamping tubuh kyuhyun.

Kini giliran kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan kepuasan dari sungmin. Dibaliknya tubuh sungmin yang berkeringat. Sungguh sexy!

Dibukanya kaki kedua sungmin dan dirobeknya baju renang bagian yang menutupi vagina basahnya.

Slurpp... slurp... sruppt... slurpp... Dijilatinya lubang anal sungmin dan membuatnya sedikit mengangkat pantatnya keatas.

"Please, marcus. Not now, Give me a break... Shhh" sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan dengan melasnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan tatapan sungmin, malahan itu membuat kyuhyun semakin gila. Kyuhyun makin giat menjilati lubang analnya dan membuat penetrasi di lubang sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Jlebb... Akkhhh...

"Anal dan vagina mu sama - sama sempit sayang~"

plopp... plakk... plopp...

Dengan semangat kyuhyun menggenjot anal sungmin sama seperti pertama tadi. Sungmin sudah pasrah menerima pelayanan dari kyuhyun saat ini. Dia begitu bahagia bisa having a great sex bersama namja yang bernama marcus cho ini.

"Feels good babe?"

"Absolutely great baby!" Jawab sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit kyuhyun terus menggenjot lubang anal sungmin. Sungmin pun sudah mencapai puncaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun pun merasakan akan sampai sebentar lagi akan sampai, kemudian buru - buru ditariknya penis itu dari lubang anal milik sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh sungmin dan mengocok penisnya tepat didepan payudara bulat milik sungmin.

Croott... crottt... dua kali tembakan sperma itu keluar menghiasi dada dan wajah sungmin. kyuhyun menjejalkan penisnya yang masih terus mengalirkan sperma ke bibir mungil sungmin. Dengan senang hati sungmin melahap penis yang telah memuaskannya itu.

"Eumm... aummm... nik..mathh..." getaran suara sungmin membuat penis yang didalam mulut sungmin pun ikut bergetar geli nikmat.

Sungmin terus mengukum kepala penis kyuhyun, sesekali digigitnya lubang kencingnya.

"Stop ming! Kau bisa membuatnya bangun lagi." Kyuhyun menarik keluar penisnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh sungmin. Dipeluknya erat tubuh sungmin sambil menciumi keningnya.

"Apa pelukan dan ciuman ini bagian dari service mu Tuan Marcus cho?"

"Aniyo, ini tulus dari hati ku. Sungmin noona~"

"Hah? Maksud mu?"

"Bercerailah dengan suami mu dan menikah lah dengannku. Gigolo hanya profesi sampingan ku. Profesi ku yang sebenarnya adalah photografer sebuah majalah dewasa di jepang."

"Baiklah... Melihat mu sudah membuat ku melupakan rasa cinta ku pada suami ku. Ku harap kau serius. Cho ssi~" sungmin menggesekkan pipi gembulnya didada kyuhyun.

"Pegang saja penis ku jika aku ingkar janji. Eh maksud ku pegang janji ku sayang." Kyuhyun menggigit pipi putih sungmin.

"Awhh~ nappeun! Kau harus berjanji tidak akan menjadi gigolo lagi eoh? Hanya aku saja yang boleh kau nikmati tubuhnya."

"Siap nyonya cho~"

"Marcus cho kah nama asli mu? Kau seperti orang korea."

"Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun nama ku. Marcus Cho hanya nama samaran dan nama ku sebagai photografer." Jelas kyuhyun.

"Ahh begitu..."

"Nyonya Cho, aku mencintai mu. Mau kah kau bercinta dengan ku?" Kyuhyun duduk

"Hihihi... Ne saya bersedia tuan cho. Mari kita menyongsong kenikmatan lagi." sungmin duduk dipangkuan kyuhyun.

"Nakal... eeumphhhh..." kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir mungil sungmin.

"Eungg... eumphhh..."

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**FF kyumin pertama ku... hmmmm mesumnya diri ku... huhuhuhu... salahkan mata ku yang ngeliat pasangan lovey dovey di kolam renang apartment Oppa ku...**

**Padahal gak gini nih cerita awalnya, ini kyaknya melenceng jauh dari judul yah... mianhe chingu~~**

**Gomawo udah baca apalagi yang sekalian mau review... Don't forget to RnR...**

**-KYUMIN IS REAL-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nb: yang mau kenalan atau sharing all about kyumin bisa invite bb ku 7CF17141. gomawo...**


End file.
